


"Magnus, you were right"

by twoheartedslytherin



Series: Extended Scenes - Malec One Shots [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec is there for Magnus, Apologies, Canon Compliant, Extended Scene, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Malec, Understanding, forgiving Magnus, real conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedslytherin/pseuds/twoheartedslytherin
Summary: "Magnus, you were right”, Alec began as he approached him at the balcony. "You never have to prove yourself to me. I love you”, he said softly.Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes, confirming what he’d said to Dot earlier. He was in love with him. There was no doubt about it. Granted, the Shadowhunter had screwed up today, but Magnus didn’t want to give up on him. Not after everything they’d been through.“I love you too”, Magnus replied gently. He kissed the Shadowhunter sweetly, his heart missing a beat when Alec let him close the space between their lips. They parted slightly, Alec still feeling nervous. He’d seen the empty bottle of whisky in the living room, and could still taste it on his boyfriend’s lips. He hated being the reason for Magnus feeling upset. The warlock seemed calmer now, but Alec knew he needed to elaborate on his apology a bit more.Extended scene from 2x13





	"Magnus, you were right"

**Author's Note:**

> As I've said before, I always take into consideration what happens on the show, and Magnus doesn't seem mad in the next few episodes over what happened in 2x13, so I imagined this conversation full of forgiveness and understanding. Hope you enjoy! :)

Magnus stayed on the balcony long after Dot left, gathering his thoughts and letting the cool night breeze caress him soothingly. He kicked himself for that _moment_ with her, but he knew nothing would’ve happened anyways. Not a chance. He’d just wanted to drink, dance and forget about things for a while. She had unfortunately misread the situation. Still, his anger and confusion hadn’t helped either. But then he considered how Dot had backed off immediately and acknowledged his relationship. With a _Shadowhunter_. Even with everything that was happening between The Clave and the Downworld right now. He figured it was easy to let oneself be driven by hate and resentment, but that was exactly how The Clave operated. He needed to be the bigger person. He _was_ the bigger person. Magnus smiled, grateful. He needed that clarity. 

_Alec is lucky to have you_. 

_Damn right he is,_ he thought. 

He was no longer angry, but instead, he felt sorry for Alec. He heard his boyfriend entering the loft with hesitant steps. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for an awkward conversation.

"Magnus, you were right”, Alec began as he approached him at the balcony. "You never have to prove yourself to me. I love you”, he said softly.

Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes, confirming what he’d said earlier. He was in love with him. There was no doubt about it. Granted, the Shadowhunter had screwed up today, but Magnus didn’t want to give up on him. Not after everything they’d been through. 

“I love you too”, Magnus replied gently. He kissed the Shadowhunter sweetly, his heart missing a beat when Alec let him close the space between their lips. They parted slightly, Alec still feeling nervous. He’d seen the empty bottle of whisky in the living room, and could still taste it on his boyfriend’s lips. He hated being the reason for Magnus feeling upset. The warlock seemed calmer now, but Alec knew he needed to elaborate on his apology a bit more. 

“Magnus, I’m so sorry. About everything. I should’ve known that what I was asking from you was wrong. I didn’t realize what it actually entailed until the Inquisitor told us about the implants, I... she said my relationship with you was keeping me from being objective, but… Magnus, you’re the realest thing I’ve ever had in my life, and I can see now that The Clave is the one with no objectivity. Ever since Izzy’s trial, what both of you said… We’re no better than the Circle if we keep letting fear dictate our actions. I realize I’ve been living in a bubble, and I-I’m trying to unlearn all of that”. 

The warlock nodded quietly, impressed by Alec’s growth. He was glad the Shadowhunter had figured out his mistake on his own, but he still needed Alec to understand things from his side.

“Thank you, Alexander. Your words mean the world to me. But I still need you to hear me out”. Alec nodded at him seriously, his full attention on his boyfriend.

“Downworlders have always faced persecution, in one way or another. Generally speaking, the situation with The Clave is now… cordial, but as you can see, it's far from perfect. The Accords may have been designed to keep peace, but they mostly favor Shadowhunters. When injustices come from their side they tend to look the other way or make up excuses. What happened today brought it all up. It only takes one small thing disguised as protection for it to escalate into slaughter. The actions of one bad Downworlder does not justify hunting all of us down”. He sighed, feeling tired. He hadn’t slept at all the night before, afraid of bad dreams making their way into his mind again. He looked up at Alec, focusing again on his gentle face. The Shadowhunter nodded again, taking in Magnus’ words. Guilt was still clouding his eyes a little, but Magnus needed to move on. Right now he needed his Alexander. He reassured him again: 

“You’re right, you are part of a privileged society, Alexander. But the fact that you are aware of that and want to learn makes all the difference in the world”. He reached for his boyfriend’s cheek once again, tracing his thumb gently up and down the soft skin. Alec leaned into it, letting out a deep breath. 

“Thanks for saying that. I… I know I’ll probably screw up every now and then, but know that I’m going to do everything in my power to change things for the better. Actually, I just ordered Jace to get rid of the implants”. 

“Ordered Jace? What did Imogen have to say about that?”

“Oh. Well, I… I have good news. I’m the new Head of the Institute”, Alec smiled shyly. Magnus' eyes widened, a big smile appearing on his face. Alec explained to him how Jace had decided to step down in order to let him take over, telling him that he was only a soldier, but _him_ , Alec, was a real leader. Magnus’s heart warmed at his boyfriend’s _parabatai_. Choosing to do the right thing over having his only relative’s approval must have been difficult for him. Magnus also knew what a big deal this was for Alec since he had always thought he’d never be given the chance to run the Institute because of who he was. This was a great thing for him. For them. Things might actually start changing. Everything else that had happened that day suddenly faded away.

“Alexander, that is excellent news! Congratulations!” He closed the space between them once again, holding Alec tightly. Alec buried his head against Magnus’ neck. 

“I love you”. 

“Hmm, love you. Hey, what do you say if we celebrate?”, Magnus whispered, nibbling at the Shadowhunter’s ear. Alec shivered as Magnus lowered his hands against his back, not stopping until he reached his hips. He looked up at Magnus, seeing nothing but playfulness in his eyes; but he was still worried. He was happy they’d worked things out, but he sensed there was something else troubling his boyfriend. The warlock hadn’t been sleeping, and even though he looked hot as hell in his sparkly jacket and pink eyeshadow, Alec knew it was all an armor. He didn’t want to push him or sound as if he was tiptoeing around him, but he still needed to ask.

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course I’m sure, angel”, Magnus answered, a sweet smile on his face, which quickly turned into a smirk. 

"I hear make-up sex is amazing”, he teased. Alec let himself moan slightly. Who was he to deny anything to the High Warlock of Brooklyn? 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
